Of Cotton Candy and Birthday Parties
by Kathryn C. Gray
Summary: The Lightwoods attend Aline Penhallow's eleventh birthday party. Cuteness ensues. One-shot


_**Of Cotton Candy and Birthday Parties**_

_**

* * *

**_

Alec doesn't like cotton candy. In fact, he detests it. Yet he doesn't protest at all when Jace shoves a fistful into his mouth, insisting that he needs to try new things for once. It's too sweet for his liking, and he hates the taste it leaves on his mouth after it's melted off completely. He looks up at Jace, brow furrowed, but the blonde boy just smiles. It's Aline Penhallow's eleventh birthday party, and the two boys are sitting on the plastic tables. Alec doesn't want to be a part of it because everyone is younger than him and he refuses to take part of the festivities, and Jace because he simply doesn't want to go anywhere without Alec. Isabelle is dancing (it looks more like awkward swaying. She's eleven after all) with Aline. They're both twirling around, their puffy dresses resembling colorful cupcakes.

"Alec, I'm bored," Jace says, absently poking Alec's cheek for the nth time. The older boy swats the kid's hand away. "Ow!"

"Go bother someone else." Alec knows that Jace isn't going anywhere. It doesn't really bother him any. Jace frowns and crosses his arms, glancing occasionally at Alec and giving him a nasty glare. (As nasty as an eleven year old can get.) Isabelle rushes to their side, flashing a toothy grin.

"You look bored. Dance with me!" She yells. Alec shakes his head furiously while Jace simply stares at Alec's hair and how it looks like jell-o, because it's flopping all around the place. Isabelle whines and whines, but Alec simply won't stand up. "Alec Lightwood you come and dance with me! Jace, help?"

"Nu-uh. We don't dance," Jace replies. Isabelle sticks his tongue out at him.

"Pleeeeeeeease?"

"No!"

"Hmpf. I am taking you two-" Isabelle grabs Alec and Jace by their wrists, forcing them to get up from their chairs. "-and if you don't want to dance with me, you'll dance together!" She says, pushing Jace and Alec against each other. Jace frowns once again, taking a few steps away from Alec and concentrating on pushing Isabelle and calling her names. Alec is glad that nobody noticed that his cheeks were an unflattering shade of red. Aline's mom arrives just in time, fetching the three kids for a group picture. All of the young guests gather around the table; they sing 'happy birthday', Aline blows the candles, and everyone claps. Aline's dad takes out the camera as the kids all fix themselves for the photograph.

"Alright kids, give me a huge smile." Alec stands beside Jace, taking his distance. The younger kid looks up at him, smiles briefly, and swings an arm around Alec's shoulder, startling him.

"Say cheese!" Before Alec can even react, Jace pulls him down so they're the same height. The flash comes a few seconds after, leaving Alec with a very unfavorable picture. His mouth hangs open and his eyes are narrowed, yet he is blushing. Jace just laughs.

(A copy of said picture is later found in a box. Alec swears he can hear Jace's laugh)

* * *

"Say cheese!" Snap. The camera flashes. Jace and Alec stand beside each other, Alec's hand on Jace's lower back and Jace's arm swung around Alec's shoulders. Isabelle is linking arms with her most recent conquest, Marcel (he's not even French) and Aline and her girlfriend look lovely as well.

"Another round of champagne, yes?" Aline says, waving her empty glass in front of the waiter's face. He comes shortly after with a tray full of bubbly. Jace grabs two and hands Jace one. They clink their glasses and laugh. Aline walks up to them, smiling. "Who knew that you two would end up together, huh?"

"Oh, everyone knew," Isabelle pokes Alec at the ribs. "It was rather obvious, don't you think?"

"Of course it was obvious to you, Izzy dear. I bet you knew. The rest of us were absolutely clueless!"

"If I remember correctly, you used to flirt with Jace, Aline dear." Isabelle sticks her tongue out at her in a childish fashion. Aline glances at Alec, to see if the comment bothered him, but he simply laughs.

"Ah, that was just for shits and giggles. You know which team I swing for." Aline gives them a wink before excusing herself and going to mingle with the other guests. Isabelle and Marcel leave shortly after, leaving Jace and Alec by themselves.

"I think you and I should go back to the institute and have a party of our own," Jace says, tugging at the collar of Alec's shirt. Alec rolls his eyes, knowing that there is no way that he's getting out of this.

Jace can be quite persistent when he's got a few drinks on.

* * *

**the rest can be left to your imagination ;D**


End file.
